Dora Dream Meanings
Dora Dream Meanings is a mystery and fighting game for the Wii U. It was released on April 1st, 2016, and is the third in the series of Dora Meanings games. Like it's two predecessors, it features it's own unique style of gameplay. In this case, Dream Meanings ditches the musical aspect that Taste Meanings offered. The main story mode is a mystery/thriller adventure, while the main mode is an all-out brawl Story Dora's class is creating final projects in social studies class. They are giving the choice of making a monotonous fold-out board, a diorama, an essay, etc. They have creative freedom so as long as they stick to the topic. Dora has not been doing so well academically in this class, so she wants to make sure her project ensures her a passing grade. The past few days, she had been studying vigorously on the particular historical topic that she had chosen. Forgetting about friends, exercise, and sometimes even sweets, she focuses solely on social studies. One night, she falls asleep. But it seems that her dreams had stressed her brain out, leading her to lucidly dream about living in various historical locations. She cannot wake up, and she is fearful and in danger. This is the doing of an evil dream mime named Muhmuh. Luckily, there are two heroic dream clowns in the realm of dreams named Wipe-wipe and Jamaharka who arrive to save Dora. They build her up with Battle Organs to train and fight against the army of Muhmuh. Gameplay Mystery/Thriller Adventure In these particular areas, the only playable characters are Wipe-wipe and Jamaharka. It is a side scroller in which the playable clown must go through levels find clues about Dora's whereabouts and also fight freaky enemies from Muhmuh's army. In these levels, this is also how you obtain Battle Organs for characters. The levels are often very suspenseful, with shocking aesthetics popping up and traps which are triggered when entering rooms or touching certain areas of the floor. The mystery thriller sections are only in the story mode; the main, more popular mode, Dream Battle, is not just in story mode, but is also considered the main mode of the game. Dream Battle This is the main form of gameplay within Dream Meanings. In the story, after completing a series of levels, a Dream Battle will usually ensue after a custscene, such as Dora having to fight an Evil Mermaid Popstar. Dream Battle can be played outside of story mode , and can be played online with strangers. In battle, players can choose between various dreamers, such as Dora or Boots. A player can customize their dreamer's Battle Organs - arms, legs, and torso. They each offer a variety of stats and powers and may sometimes be a reference to other series. Characters Mystery/Thriller Adenture Only Wipe-wipe - one of the two playable characters. She loves being in public and building sandcastles and can run fast. Jamaharka - he is the other option as a playable character. Jamaharka loves webcams or video cameras, and his ability is a high jump in contrast to Wipe-wipe. Dream Battle Only Dora - explorer who is enthusiastic about her social studies project. Arthur - although usually a calm fellow, Arthur had experienced an embarrassing school incident which results in his surprisingly aggressive and lonesome demeanor in the game so far. Boots - this mischievous monkey, like Dora, wants to defeat the army of Muhmuh and fight them. But most of all, he wants to go back to sleep. Gallery dora dream meanings for the wii u.png|Box art 1515284586490.png|Wipe-wipe and Jamaharka Dora vs arthur with new weapon reveal.png|Dora vs Arthur, showcasing Battle Organs such as Clone Arms, Sailor Wet, Ballegs, and Power Lifter. 1515297690302 (1).png|Art of the three dreamers. 1515294011941.png|Cutscene during which Jamarhka grants Dora new Battle Organs. Beta Elements *Before Majesco and and Ancestry and gotten the rights to the game, a concept poster with their own artstyle was drawn up by PopNDrop. *A previous scrapped idea of Dream Meanings had gone for a more magical-girl/anime inspired theme, with Dora transforming into a fairy fighter, but the designs were deemed as not age appropriate. Trivia *This marks the first time that a third party character (Arthur Read) is included in the series whilst not being a DLC character. Category:Thriller Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Adventure Games Category:2016 Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mystery Category:Rated E Games